Always There For Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a hike, the Autobots, Katie, and Rachel get ambushed by 'Cons and Katie has a flashback about her parents' death. It's up to Beachcomber to show her that no matter what, he's always there for her, just like the others. Co-written with KatieMae77 and Steelcode. :)


**A collaboration between KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself. :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Always There For Family**

Little Katie and little Rachel giggled as they chased a few butterflies through the forest with Hound, Beachcomber, Skyfire, Grapple, Hoist, Ratchet, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Blaster and his cassettes following behind them.

"Wow, the kids certainly have a lot of energy today," Blaster said with a smile before gazing down at the four cassettes. "Just like four little cassettes I know."

"Hey!" Rewind and Eject said together. Bluestreak laughed as he and Ironhide tried to catch up with the girls.

"Katie! Rachel! Slow down!" He said.

The girls giggled. "Can't catch us!" Rachel said playfully.

"Come on, slow pokes! You can't get us!" Katie said cheerfully. Both sisters climbed up a big tree and crawled on a big branch above the Autobots.

"Hey, how'd you get all the way up there?" Ironhide asked.

"We climbed, silly!" Rachel said with a giggle.

"Then how are you girls going to get down?" Hound asked. The two sisters looked at each other then down at the Autobots.

"Can you guys catch us? Please?" Katie asked as both girls gave them puppy eyes.

The Autobots chuckled. "Okay," Blaster said. "Who's first?"

"Katie, you go ahead," Rachel said, willing to wait her turn.

The honey hair girl started to get a little nervous. "Who's going to catch me?"

"I'll catch you, sis," Bluestreak said reassuringly, placing himself underneath where she was and holding his arms out, ready to catch her.

"Okay, bubba." Katie said as she stood up. She then jumped and landed in his holoform arms.

He caught her and lifted her up over his head with a smile, making her giggle before she looked up at Rachel. "Rachel, your turn!" She said with a giggle.

"Okay! Catch me, Uncle Hoist!" Rachel said as she jumped.

Hoist held up his arms and caught the blonde-haired girl, who clung to him for a moment before the world stopped spinning before she giggled. "Thanks, Hoist," she said cutely.

"You're welcome, little one." Hoist smiled, putting her down along with Bluestreak putting Katie down. Rewind and Eject ran up to the girls and grabbed their wrists.

"Hey guys, come check out this cave!" Rewind said.

"Okay!" Katie said with giggle as she and Rachel followed the two. Steeljaw kept them in his sight and made sure he was in sight of the others so they wouldn't get separated.

As they enter the cave, Katie starts to get a little nervous as it gets a little darker. She didn't watch where she was going and accidentally bumped into Grapple and Skyfire. "EEEP!" She squeaked.

"Easy, Katie, it's just us," Skyfire said with a chuckle, picking her up.

"Sorry, Uncle Grapple. Sorry, Sky." Katie said.

"It's alright," Grapple said, gently petting her head.

Rachel gazed around before she began clinging to Hoist. "It's getting dark in here," she whimpered.

"Uuhhhh, maybe we should go back." Eject whimpered, clinging onto Blaster. Rewind then noticed something in a small hole, when he looked inside seven bats few out and the two cassettes and the girls screamed and ran out the cave a hid behind some bushes and trees.

"Rewind! Eject!" Blaster called out.

"Katie!" Skyfire shouted.

"Rachel!" Hoist called.

"Man, they're fast." Hound said.

The four huddled together, whimpering.

"Where are we?" Katie asked, frightened as she clung to Eject.

"Do you think the others will find us?" Rachel asked, clinging to Rewind.

"I-I-I-I hope s-so." Rewind said, hugging Rachel for dear life.

A couple of hands appeared behind Katie and started tickling her ribs. The honey hair girl started laughing, then got picked up by familiar arms. "I found them! I found them! I found them!" Bluestreak called out.

"Bluestreak!" Katie said happily.

Rewind and Rachel looked up, relieved to see their friend and felt two arms gently scoop them up. "There you are," came Blaster's familiar voice as they clung to him. "Are you kids alright?"

"We're okay, Blaster." Rachel said, hugging him tightly.

"We just got scared by a bunch of bats." Eject said, shivering.

"Guess those bats drove you four 'batty'," Blaster joked.

"Very funny." Rewind pouted.

"Real funny, Blasty." Katie said.

They were soon giggling as Blaster tickled Rewind and Bluestreak tickled Katie.

The cassette laughed and the honey hair girl giggled as they reunited with Hound, Beachcomber, Skyfire, Grapple, Hoist, Ratchet, Ironhide, Steeljaw and Ramhorn. "Are you kids okay?" Ratchet asked, checking on the girls, making sure they weren't hurt.

"We're okay, Uncle Ratchet." Katie said cheerfully.

"The bats spooked them," Blaster said gently.

"Must've been scary, huh?" Skyfire asked.

"A little," Rachel admitted, clinging to Blaster, who held her comfortingly.

"Well it's over now, how about we can continue. We can go hiking up the mountain and see the view if you want to." Hoist said. The girls and the cassettes nodded.

They continued walking, being careful not to lose their footing as they hiked. Rachel, who was on Blaster's shoulders now, ducked under a branch that was about level with her head and she giggled as she was looking into Blaster's eyes upside down, making him chuckle.

Katie was doing the same with Bluestreak as she sat on his shoulders.

"You're a goofball, you know that?" Bluestreak asked. The honey hair girl giggled and waved her hair in front of his face.

Bluestreak smirked, playfully poking his little sister's ribs in response.

She gave a cute squeak, but almost fell off his shoulders as Grapple quickly caught her.

"Whoop! Careful there, kiddo," he said gently, setting her upright again.

Katie giggled in relief and clung onto her brother. "Thanks, Uncle Grapple." She said cutely.

"Wow! Look at that!" They heard Rachel say in an excited whisper and turned to see her point to a couple foxes that were dancing playfully around each other.

"Awww!" Katie whispered quietly. "Look, uncle Hound."

He chuckled. "Let's see if we can get a bit closer," he whispered.

Both Blaster and Bluestreak put the girls down in front of them so they could get a closer look, when the two sisters did, the two foxes noticed them, but didn't run away. Instead, they walked towards them and sniffed the two girls.

Both girls kept very still, curious but not wanting to scare off the foxes.

The two foxes then tackled the two sisters and started licking them on their faces.

Giggles erupted from the two as the Autobots watched in amusement. "Looks like the girls have found a couple new friends," Hoist said as Katie and Rachel managed to sit up and were petting the foxes' soft fur.

Katie softly giggled as the fox licks her face and he wagged his tail. "I'm calling you, Artemis." She giggled.

Rachel snuggled into the fox's fur of the one nearest her. "I think I'll call you Apollo," she said.

The two sisters giggled and played with the foxes for a while till it was time for the two foxes to go home. Both Artemis and Apollo gave them a few licks on the girls' cheeks and they ran back to their home. "See you later, Artemis!" Katie called out, waving.

"Bye, Apollo!" Rachel called out, waving too.

The Autobots smiled as they all watched the two foxes go. "Well girls, you ready to continue our adventure?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yeah!" The two sisters said together.

Not long after, Katie was giggling as Bluestreak and Skyfire held her hands and she was swinging between them, holding tightly to her brothers' hands and they equally held on tight, but gently as they smiled. Rachel was holding Blaster's hand and Hoist's hand as she swung between them, giggling too.

As they were traveling through, they hadn't noticed that Rumble and Frenzy were watching them.

Rewind was walking behind Rachel when he thought he saw something glint in the sun and turned quickly, looking on guard. Rachel turned quickly too. "Rewind? What's up?" She asked, wondering if something caught his eye.

Katie heard both Steeljaw and Ramhorn growling as they looked up. "Steeljaw, Ramhorn, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I thought I saw something glint in the sun," Rewind said.

Rachel noted Steeljaw and Ramhorn growling and she quickly moved towards Katie, pulling her towards Skyfire. "Something's there," she said fearfully.

Skyfire looked up and saw the two Cons watching them. "Decepticons!" He shouted as he intervened with his blaster and starts shooting Rumble and Frenzy.

Rumble smirked. "Too late, Autobots!" He said, pounding the ground with his hammers, causing a rockslide. Rachel ran to Blaster, who scooped her up and she turned to look for her sister.

"Katie! Run!" She cried out.

Katie was about to run, but when she looked up at the rockslide, she suddenly froze and the Autobots could see her skin was starting to get pale and she was shaking furiously.

"Katie!" Beachcomber cried out, quickly jumping in front of her to protect her as the rocks slid down faster and soon covered them both.

"Katie!" "Beachcomber!" Everyone cried out in horror.

Both Rumble and Frenzy retreated as Rachel squirmed out of Blaster's arms and ran towards the rocks that buried Katie and Beachcomber. "KATIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME! KATIE!" She shouted as she tried to move the boulders.

Ironhide scooped her up, pulling her away as a few loose rocks fell down where she had been standing moments earlier. "Autobots, start digging!" He commanded.

Everyone jumped in while he handed Rachel to Rewind, who held the upset girl as the others began digging to get the two out.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes and coughed as she sat up on her knees. She looked around and started whimpering due to the darkness around her. She then remembered the rockslide and she started crying her eyes out.

"Katie," she heard someone say and looked up before seeing a soft light come on to her left and she looked up to see Beachcomber there. He looked a bit scratched up, but alright otherwise.

"Beachcomber!" Katie cried out, running over to him and hugged his arm.

The peaceful Autobot pulled her closer. "Shh. I'm here," he whispered. "Beachcomber's here."

The honey hair girl started shaking and crying on his chest as she clung onto him.

He began to sense there was a bit more to her fear. "Katie? What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"It's...It's so dark in here." Katie whimpered.

It was a bit dark and the small light he had was just enough to light a small area. "Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing's going to get you," he said soothingly.

Katie whimpered and curled up on his chest, whimpering more when she sees his scratches. "You're hurt." She said

"Ah, just some scratches that can easily be buffed out," he said reassuringly.

"It's all my fault...I should've moved out of the way." The honey hair girl whimpered.

"Hey, it's not your fault, sweetie," Beachcomber said gently, holding her protectively.

"It is my fault, Beachcomber! If it wasn't for my stupid flashback, this wouldn't happened!" Katie cried on his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"M-My parents." Katie whimpered.

Beachcomber held the young girl comfortingly, recalling hearing that Katie had lost her parents. "You had a flashback about them?" He asked gently.

The honey hair girl sniffed a little bit and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Katie whimpered a bit and wiped her eyes. Then, she slowly nodded. "I hadn't told anyone the whole story about my parents, except Daddy." She said sadly.

Knowing that this was no doubt hard for her to talk about, Beachcomber began rubbing her back. "Take your time, kiddo," he said gently.

The honey hair girl gave a shaky breath. "It happened a while back before I met Rachel and met you guys." She said.

"I remember that day," he said with a gentle smile. "You kids stuck close to Bumblebee and some of the others after the 'Cons came after you."

She nodded. "Well, before I met Rachel, I was at home, playing in the front yard..,"

* * *

 _Flashback, Katie's POV..._

I was playing with my wolf plushie, Blizzard. I was running around, singing, and I was having a good time back then... til a big huge Decepticon came. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't hear my mom and my daddy shouting as the Con made a rockslide by punching the mountain. "KATIE WATCH OUT!" I heard my parents shouted. The moment when I turned around and saw the rockslide, my parents pushed me out of the way... but they didn't make it.

 _Flashback end..._

* * *

The little honey hair girl started bursting into tears as she cried.

Beachcomber, horrified to hear that the little girl had witnessed her parents die in front of her, held her close to his spark. "Oh, Katie," he said sympathetically. "Shh. I'm here."

The honey hair girl continued crying her eyes out and buried her face in his chest. "It's all my fault! If I had listen to them, it wouldn't happened!"

The Autobot shook his head. "Katie, it's not your fault," he said, his voice gentle.

"It is, Beachcomber! I wish it could've been me so I won't have to suffer like this!" She said, Beachcomber gently cups her face to make her look at him.

"No, little one. If you had been injured, your parents would have been devastated, nor would we have met you. Your parents jumped in to save you because they loved you and wanted you safe," he said, his gentle voice soothing the young girl.

The little honey hair girl sniffed and whimpers as tears fell off her eyes. "I'm sorry, Beachcomber. I just missed them so much." She said sadly.

"I know, sweet one," he said comfortingly, holding her closer to his spark.

Suddenly, a rock moved overhead and they looked up.

Katie's nearly cried tears of joy as she saw their rescuers. "Uncle Hoist! Uncle Grapple!" She cried happily.

The two were relieved to see Beachcomber and Katie were alright.

"We've got them!" Hoist called out to the others.

"Hold on, guys!" Blaster called out encouragingly as they successfully dug the two out from the rocks.

As they were digging them out, Beachcomber thought about which big Decepticon that attack Katie and her biological parents. He then decided to ask Katie when the two get out of the rocks, he then jumped a bit when Ratchet and Hoist picked him up and Katie gets picked up by a very protective Skyfire who held her as she cries on his shoulder.

"Shh, easy, Katie. We've got you," the gentle giant soothed her.

The little honey hair girl whimpers as Ratchet decided to check on her to see if she's injured. "Uncle Ratchet, you and Uncle Hoist gotta help Beachcomber first." She whimpers, still feeling worried about him.

"Don't worry, Hoist is checking on him," Ratchet said gently. "And he's alright aside from some scratches."

"Okay." Katie sniffed as the CMO checks all over her.

"How's she doing, Ratchet?" Skyfire asked.

"Only a few bruises and very traumatized and scared. But, she'll be okay." Ratchet said gently, rubbing her back. Katie slowly starts calming down as Skyfire felt a gently tug on his holoform pants and looked down to see Rachel and the cassettes.

Smiling, he looked at Katie. "A few someones are worried about you too," he said, kneeling down so she could see her sister and the cassettes.

Katie gave a soft cute smile as her sister and the cassettes gathered around her. "Rachie, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind, Eject." She said softly as the blond hair girl and the twin cassettes hugged her and the animal cassettes licked her.

"You okay, Katie?" Rachel asked, concerned for her sister.

"Yeah, a little bit." Katie said as the other Autobots helped Beachcomber down and they walked over to them. "Katie, don't you think it's time for you to tell them what happened?" He asked gently.

She looked down, but nodded all the same.

"What happened?" Grapple asked.

"I... I had a horrible flashback." Katie said sadly.

"Of what, sweetie?" Skyfire asked.

The honey hair girl sniffed. "My parents."

They all gathered around the little girl and hugged her, knowing it was a sore topic.

Katie softly whimpered as she embraced them and let her cousin explain her flashback. "Katie...She witnessed her parents death by a huge Decepticon, who created a rockslide that crushed them." Beachcomber said.

The others were very shocked. "Oh, Primus." Ironhide said softly.

Rachel was surprised. "Katie, was that...before we met?" She asked, recalling when she first met her sister.

The honey hair girl whimpered as she nodded very sadly.

Bluestreak then noticed the 'Cons lurking nearby. "'Cons at two o'clock," he said softly.

When Katie looked, her eyes went big and she started shaking and clung onto Skyfire when she sees not only Rumble and Frenzy again, but six green and purple 'Cons with them as well.

Ironhide noticed. "Katie?" He asked.

"Them," she said softly, still shaking.

Rachel instantly realized it. "Are they...the ones who killed your parents?" She asked softly.

Katie sniffled, still clinging to Skyfire. "Devastator," she whimpered.

"Devastator." Beachcomber growls. "They're gonna pay." He said.

Blaster nodded. "Steeljaw, you and Hoist get the girls to safety," he said.

The cat nodded and Hoist nodded, accepting both girls in his arms.

The honey hair girl still whimpered in her uncle's arms as he and Steeljaw quickly ran.

Rachel hugged her little sister. "Don't worry, Katie. Uncle Hoist and Steeljaw will keep us safe and I'll keep those nasty 'Cons away from you," she promised.

Katie softly nodded as they ran.

The others faced the 'Cons, weapons ready.

"Alright 'Cons, come at us!" Ironhide yelled. From a far distance, the girls, Hoist, and Steeljaw watched as the battle started. Then Katie noticed something that's making her whimper. "I only see four of the Construticons. Where're the other two?" She whimpered.

Rachel's scream alerted them a moment later and Hoist just managed to get out his gun and fire two shots at the two, knocking them back.

Then Hoist, Rachel, and Steeljaw heard Katie screaming and looked to see one of got a hold of her with a curious look on his face like he never seen her before as the honey-haired girl screamed and squirmed.

Rachel grabbed some nearby rocks. "Let my sister go, you big bully!" She yelled, throwing rocks at him.

"Rachel, stand back!" Hoist grabbing the blond hair girl and placed her behind Steeljaw.

"Hey boss! Look what I found! I never seen a fleshy this tiny," Long Haul said, holding Katie out to Scrapper.

"Let her go!" Hoist yelled, firing at them, being careful he didn't hit Katie in the process.

The Construticon dodged the laser fire and held the honey-haired girl out to his leader. "Look! I never seen a human this tiny before! Can we keep it?" Long Haul asked. Katie was horrified and she stayed very quiet and whimpered softly as she struggled to get away from the Cons.

Skyfire aimed a shot at Long Haul's shoulder that was farthest from Katie. "Blaster, get ready to send in Steeljaw," he said.

Beachcomber, who was shooting Hook and Scavenger, saw Katie in the Con's hold. An urge to protect his cousin, he began to climb up to try and get Katie back. Rumble saw Long Haul holding the girl and snatched her out of his hands and dangled her over the edge. "Hold your fire, Autobots! Or little brat gets it!" He said threatening.

"Let our Katie go, Rumble! She doesn't deserve it!" Bluestreak yelled.

"Rumble, what are you doing?" Scrapper demanded.

"What is that?" Bonecrusher asked, looking at Katie.

"There's another tiny one!" Mixmaster yelled, looking at Rachel.

Rachel thought fast and an idea hit her. "Megatron!" She screamed, pointing upwards.

As the 'Cons looked up, Rewind, who realized what Rachel's plan was, moved fast, snatching Katie away from a distracted and surprised Rumble.

Beachcomber then shot forward and starts punching and shooting the Decepticons, many the Construticons who were surprised. "What are you doing, Autobot?!" Scrapper yelled.

They and the Autobots were surprised, they never seen Beachcomber like that. "Why is Beachcomber acting like that?" Grapple asked.

"I think... I think he's doing it for Katie." Ironhide said.

"Well, are we going to give him a hand or what?" Blaster asked, jumping in to help Beachcomber.

The Construticons were very confused about what's going on. "What's happening?! It's like they want to protect those tiny things! But that one looks familiar." Bonecrusher said, pointing at Katie. She whimpered, then squeaked when Beachcomber picked her up.

"If you 'Cons value your lives, stay away from my cousin," the normally peaceful Autobot growled.

"What are you talking about, Autobot? How is that tiny fleshie your cousin?" Scrapper demanded.

"It's something you'll never understand," he responded.

Skyfire powered up his gun and began firing at the 'Cons' feet, making them dance out of the way of the shots.

"I don't get it! Why are you attacking us like wild turbofoxes!" Long Haul asked.

"Because we care about these two!" Ironhide said as he kept it up.

"I don't get it?! What did we ever do to them?!" Long Haul asked, frantically trying to fight back.

Scrapper decided he didn't like getting pummeled. "Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed.

With that, the Decepticons ran away. When they left, they looked at Katie, who was whimpering in Beachcomber's arms and shaking rapidly.

"Oh, Katie, don't worry," Blaster said gently. "We're here."

"They... they sound like they didn't know about me." Katie whimpered.

"I think that's probably for the best," Skyfire said gently. "For your safety, Katie."

Rachel nodded. "I agree with Skyfire," she said seriously.

"O...Okay." Katie said quietly.

Ironhide looked at Beachcomber. "Beachcomber? Are you alright? You were pretty furious back there, you weren't yourself." He said.

The normally-peaceful Autobot took a deep breath before turning to them. "I didn't like how they were treating Katie," he said. "I may be pacifist, but when it comes to protecting someone I love, I won't hesitate to protect them."

"But we never seen you like that before, maybe we should take a look at you to make sure you're alright." Ratchet said.

"No!" Came a soft cute voice, they look and saw Katie hugging him tightly around his neck. "Leave him alone."

Rachel nodded. "Guys, he reacted just like how you guys do when we're in danger," she said. "You get very protective around us and scare off the bad 'Cons."

Ratchet sighed. "But still, it's not like for Beachcomber to act like that." He said, just then something bonked him in the head and noticed someone threw a stick at him. The CMO looked at Katie, who was waving another stick at him.

Ironhide laughed. "Watch out, Ratchet! Mini you is on the loose!" He laughed.

Everyone else laughed too before Beachcomber smiled. "Really, Ratchet, I'm fine," he said.

"If you say so." He said.

Katie gave a small cute giggle.

They began to head for home with Beachcomber carrying Katie and Blaster carrying Rachel.

The honey hair girl laid her head on her cousin's shoulder and rested a bit. "Katie, are you alright?" She heard Beachcomber asked.

"A little bit." She answered.

He gently stroked her head. "What's wrong, cous?" He asked softly.

"I'm still shaken up and still scared about the rockslide, being afraid of the dark, and the Decepticons," she said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, don't be scared about that," he said gently. "We're here for you and we'll always be here for you whenever you're afraid."

The little girl hummed softly as she nuzzled his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You promise, Beachcomber? No matter what?" She asked before yawning.

"I promise, sweetie," Beachcomber said softly, hugging her close.

"I love you, Beachcomber." Katie said cutely.

I love you too, little one."

* * *

 **Please leave a review for KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
